Secrets Don't Hide For Long Re-Written
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: Tsuna has been keeping a huge secret from his friends. 'He' is actually a 'She'. Watch and see as this secret is revealed and one by one the many different friends and foes start falling for the Vongola heir. Fem!Tsuna All27


Sky-chan: I'm sorry for taking so long on this, but I'm finally posting the re-written version of Secrets Don't Hide For Long. I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, Tsuna really would be a girl.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Namimori was a peaceful town. Key word being **was**. It hadn't been too peaceful since the famous hitman tutor Reborn had shown up and told Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, that he was the next in line to be the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world. Nowadays, it seemed that explosions and screams were a common occurance.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna let out his familiar scream as he watched Gokudera Hayato try to throw dynamite at Yamamoto Takeshi. He stood in the center trying his best to prevent the silverette from throwing the weapons at his other friend, but it didn't seem like he would be stopping anytime soon.

One visit from a very irritated prefect later, the group of three were walking back to Tsuna's house bloody and bruised.

"I'm sorry Juudaime! I am not worthy to be your right hand man! I couldn't even save you from that damn prefect!" Gokudera repeatedly slammed his face into the ground as he bowed. Yamamoto laughed at the bombers actions while Tsuna worriedly tried to stop him.

"I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun. You don't need to do all this, so let's just keep walking home together." _'People are starting to look, so please just stop already!'_

Gokudera looked at his boss in admiration and tears in his eyes. "J-Juudaime…" He quickly stood up and bowed deeply. "Thank you for your kindness!" With that, the group of three continued their walk home. Upon reaching the house, they were greeted by Nana before they walked up to the brunette's room. They studied for a while before the two boys had to return to their own homes.

Just before they left, Tsuna smiled and said his goodbyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gokudera gave one last bow before leaving.

"I'll be here early to pick you up for school tomorrow, Juudaime."

"Hahaha, see you tomorrow, Tsuna." With that being said, the two left. Tsuna watched them walk away for a moment before closing the door.

The boy spent the rest of the night working on his unfinished homework and avoiding the many bullets shot at him by Reborn when he got a question wrong. After finishing his work, Decimo went to bathe. He locked the door and made sure he was alone before letting out a sigh. Tsuna took off his tie and school shirt revealing a white undershirt. He removed the shirt only to reveal bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. They weren't tight enough to make it hard to breathe, but they were there for a reason.

You see, Sawada Tsunayoshi was actually female. She had been hiding this fact for a few different reasons. First, she never wanted people to treat her different because she was a girl. Tsuna had always wanted people to accept her for her personality rather than her gender and appearance.

The second reason was that she had always been somewhat tomboyish and she had been mistaken on multiple occasions for a boy when she was a child. That had stuck with her and so she didn't really mind. If anything, she felt more uncomfortable dressing as a girl (even though her mother had often asked her to wear dresses).

Her final reason actually only appeared somewhat recently. Tsuna was afraid of telling her guardians and the rest of the family about being a girl. She worried that they would think differently of her or not accept her. Tsuna didn't want the bonds she formed with everyone to suddenly disappear when the truth came out. The young woman knew that she would have to tell them eventually, but she planned on waiting for as long as possible. She was glad that even Reborn was unaware of her true gender and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she owed Iemitsu her thanks for not informing the Arcobaleno of this. _'Reborn would probably force me to tell everyone if he knew….'_

Tsuna breathed out another sigh before removing the bandages. Her chest wasn't small, but she also wasn't extremely busty. Next, the brunette removed her pants and boxers before stepping into the bath. She released her breath when she was fully in the water. She loved the heat of the water and supposed that it was because she was used to the heat, seeing as how she controlled flames and all.

'_I hope things can stay peaceful like this, but I guess that's asking too much. Nothing ever stays peaceful for long.' _It would seem that Tsuna has finally figured out just how things are going to continue to be for the rest of her life. The peace doesn't stay for long, but this time would be different. Tsuna won't have to fight enemies this time, but the same can't be said for her friends and family.

Sky-chan: There you go! The first re-written chapter.


End file.
